The present invention relates to methods, and particularly to a method for cooking chicken, red meat, fish, seafood or the like by the use of hot air rather than by broiling, boiling or frying, and then vacuum packaging.
A variety of methods and apparatus have been used for cooking food items such as chicken, fish, seafood, and red meat. A common method of preparation is to apply a coating of flour or breading to such food items prior to cooking the item by broiling or frying. This coating yields a pleasing appearance and taste for the food.
However, it has been recognized that certain disadvantages result from cooking foods in this manner. In particular, many such cooking techniques employ an oil or grease which contacts the food and remains at least partially on the food. The result can be a "greasy" feel or taste to the food which is not desirable. Also, there are certain health considerations due to the presence of such greasy material, both as to dietary considerations and physiological consequences of such material being a part of the food intake.
There has also been a variety of cooking apparatus employed in the preparation of foods, including broilers, fryers, conventional ovens and convection ovens. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,861, issued to Smith on May 15, 1979, there is disclosed a heat treatment of food products in which jets of heated gaseous fluid are perpendicularly directed against the surface of a food product. This apparatus includes a conveyor system upon which the food product is moved relative to the perpendicularly-directed jets. The apparatus of the Smith patent further includes a microwave source to provide the internal cooking associated with microwave ovens. A further discussion of various prior art cooking methods and equipment is contained in the Smith patent, and this discussion is incorporated by reference.